rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Mind: Part III
Part III of Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind is the third episode of the same named mini-series and the 80th episode overall. Characters Blue Team *Tex Other *York *Delta *Wyoming (Mentioned Only) *Gamma (Mentioned Only) *Omega (Mentioned Only) Plot Tex finds York, a former infiltration specialist from the same experimental facility, now reduced to breaking into a shop in a commercial district. A hologram appears and introduces itself as Delta, York's analytical AI. Explaining the situation, Tex asks York whether he will help her break into Omega's lair to destroy him and face Wyoming, mentioning a past incident involving injury to York's eye in an attempt to inspire vengeance. After querying Delta over the risks of the mission, York agrees. Transcript Credits come in over shots of a city, which later pan down to reveal someone at a door COMMERCIAL DISTRICT Tex comes up behind the guy at the door and points her gun at him Tex: '''Alright freeze! '''Guy: Oh... Sorry officer, I uh, lost my keys to my shop here an I was, trying to figure out a way to, you know um... Tex: You never were a very good liar York. York: York, haven't been called York in a really long time. Hello Allison. Tex: I haven't been called Allison in a really long time. You down to petty theft now York? Seems like a waste of your talents. York: Hey, whatever pays the rent. There's not much call for a former infiltration specialist these days. Tex: I think that's about to change. There's a place I need to get in to and they don't want me to get in to it. York: 'You know, they never do? What do you think D, should we trust her? ''A glowing green avatar pops up next to his shoulder '''Delta: Hmm, that depends. Is he still with her? Tex: '''What the, you still have yours!? '''Delta: (changing colors to red) Alarm, threat level raised. 71% chance of violent outcome. York: Okay, take it easy. Delta:'' (returning to green) Chance of defeating Agent Omega Texas in combat is extremely unlikely. '''Tex:' What's going on here? York: Thank you D. Look, put the weapon down Tex. Delta's not a threat to anyone, never was. You know, if anyone should be nervous about onboard passengers around here it should be me. Tex: '''Well don't be nervous. Omega's gone. '''Delta: '''Chance of defeating Agent Texas: still very unlikely. '''York: '''Okay, I get it. Thank you, retire now. '''Delta: Executing. (shuts off) York: Let's go inside. Slowly cut to York and Tex inside an arbitrary building. Tex: Nice place, you furnish it yourself? York: '''Actually, I had an interior decorator help me. ...She's dead now. Look, Tex, are you absolutely sure he's not anywhere in that head of yours? '''Tex: Omega's gone. That's why I'm here. York: Oh. Let me guess: he's gone, but that's not good enough. You wanna kill him too. Tex: '''He spent a lot of time in my head, York. You know what it's like: whatever they think, we think. Whatever we know, they know. '''York: Hyheah, I'm familiar. Remember all Reggie's dumb knock-knock jokes? Tex: York, this is serious. Omega wants to do a lot of bad things. I already know where he is, I just need your help to get in. York: '''Why? '''Tex: He's not alone. Wyoming. York: '''Uhh, speak of the devil. Okay, let's say I do this. What's in it for me? '''Tex: Payback. How's the vision in your eye? York: '''Still blurry... Hurts when I read. '''Tex: '''Well then, how 'bout a little revenge? '''York: You know, technically, you're the reason I have one bad eye. Tex: No, technically I'm the reason you still have one good eye. York: Hhhh, whad daya think, D? Delta: (reappearing) Agent Texas poses a serious risk to any mission. The spontaneous ejection of A.I. can be catastrophic to the psyche of an agent. York: She seems okay to me. Delta: May I remind you what happened when Program Gamma removed itself from Agent Wyoming. York: '''That won't be necessary, D. Look, what's your recommendation? We in or we out? '''Delta: Tactical Matrix is incalculable. Outcome is uncertain. Chance of success is unknown. But, a little payback would be nice. '''York: '''We're in. Trivia *When this episode first aired, it was believed that Tex and/or Omega had been directly responsible for the blindness in York's left eye. However, it was not until the Season 9 episode, Introductions, that the true cause of the incident was revealed. *York reveals Wyoming's actual name, Reggie, short for Reginald. Video Category:Out of Mind Category:Episodes